Don't Die on Me
by Niobie
Summary: King and Abby go to a stake out but get way more then they ever bargened for...


His fist connected with the side of the vampire's cheek with an audible crack, probably indicating the cheek or jawbone had been cracked. The vampire hissed and swung at King, going for his mid section with an upper cut. King didn't have time to move. The vampire's fist slammed into his stomach, thus sending King back a few steps. He parted his soft lips and groaned softly. Obviously it had hurt him. He glanced back up at the vampire who has punched him; his eyes blazing with fire and hatred. For a moment, King allowed his brown eyes to wander over towards Abigail, who was currently tied up with another vampire; probably twice her size and twice as strong. What would King do? He had his own battle to attend to. He couldn't just drop everything and rush to Abigail's aid, she wouldn't like that nor would she allow that. That woman was a strong one and King admired it. It was one of the reasons he fell in love with her in the first place. He had always kept that a secret held within him for a while and no one had any knowledge of King's feelings towards Abigail. Well, maybe Summerfield but King didn't actually produce enough evidence to prove her theory. All well. It wasn't like King was about to tell everyone at the base anyway.

This short attention span gave the vampire enough of an opportunity so he could wail one on King. The vampire joined his hands together and made a big fist. With one good throw, the vampire hurled the fist towards King's chest. When the hit connected, King fell backwards towards the ground. He tried to maintain his balance but he had been knocked off course by the blow to his chest. He hit the ground with a thud and for a second there, he couldn't move. King grunted and bit his lip so he wouldn't have to cry out in pain. He had noticed Abigail, who seemed to be getting the upper hand in the fight she was currently in, and then thought about his own situation. His brown eyes wandered by to the vampire standing over him but now, the vampire held a silver stake in his gloved hand. King's eyes widened at the site but he figured that he would be able to take this guy down with no problem.

"I've been waiting a long time to drive a stake through your heart, Kingshit," The vampire hissed at him, kneeled down on the floor.

The vampire had pinned both of King's arms down and used his own legs to hold down King's. King struggled but the vampire's strength was greater then that of his own and he couldn't get loose.

"Fuck," King said softly.

The vampire chuckled. With the stake in his gloved hand, the vampire started to make an X over King's chest, where his heart would be. King's eyes widened. 'Perfect' he thought 'Killed off by my own weapon. What a way to die and I didn't even get to bang Whistler yet'. He grunted his teeth and tried to move once more but like before, he could not.

"Whistler!" King yelled.

Abigail had dusted the vamp she had been facing when she heard King yell her name. She just figured he punched a wall or something. She spun around on her heels, her dark auburn hair briefly brushing against her neck, and glanced over towards King. Unlike her previous theory, King had not just punched a wall. He was in big trouble and he needed her help. Abigail bit back a scream and rushed the vampire. He foot went out and kicked at the vampire's chest, knocking his backwards and thus, allowing King the brief freedom he needed to rise to his feet. Abigail's eyes had wandered over King's body. He looked like a damn pincushion.

"Are you alright?" Abigail asked King.

"I'll be fine," he said, staring into her eyes and sharing a brief moment of relief.

The vampire had gotten to his feet and now was hissed at both King and Abigail. King had twirled his head around to face the vampire. Surprisingly, he still had the stake in his hand. The vampire leaped forward, clearing King's head and landing behind Abigail. He grabbed her around the neck and held her firmly. King had taken out his pistol but the vampire shot him a glare as if warning him not to shoot.

"Put the gun down or I'll kill her," the vampire said with an added hiss in his voice.

"You'll be dead before you do," King said as his eyes narrowed in on the vampire.

The vampire squeezed his hand over Abigail's neck tightly, thus allowing her air to consrict. She began to claw at his hands and the vampire looked to King as if challeging him to come forward and fight him. "Try me"

King didn't want any harm to come to Abigail so he did as requested. The vampire's lips pulled back into a devilish smirk. There was a brief moment between the three of them. Then the vampire backhanded King across the jaw, thus distracting him. While distracted, the vampire kicked forward at King's mid section. Abigail bit back a scream. The vampire turned around with Abigail in front of him.

"Now my darling," the vampire started to say, "This will only take a minute."

As the vampire dipped his head and extended his fangs, Abigail closed her eyes and simply waited for the vamp to bite her. She actually didn't count on this but what she didn't count on even more was hearing King's voice in the background.

"Hey fruitcake!"

The vampire leaned his head up to face King, who now had a gun pointed at him. The vampire hissed loudly and threw Abigail to the ground and rushed King. Before King had a chance to fire, the vampire grabbed the gun and twisted it from King's wrist, thus twisting King's wrist. King parted his lips and let out an audible scream of pain as his wrist bone snapped. While distracted, the vampire grabbed King by his neck and spun him around, so that King was now facing Abigail. Abigail had picked herself up off the ground now and looked ahead of her, spotting King. She reached for her gun but the vampire had warned her to stop so she did.

"You know the difference between you and me?" the vampire asked King.

"You smell?" King responded sarcastically.

"No," the vampire pulled out one of King's silver stakes and held it tightly in his gloved hand, " You're not going to live through this."

The vampire hissed in King's ear as he carried the stake to King's chest, punching through the soft flesh and bone, hearing an audible crack from a rib. King bit back a scream of pain. The vampire, still having a good hold on King's neck, turned around and threw the hunter against a wall. King blinked only once before he hit the wall and collapsed to the floor, now lying motionless. Abigail gasped.

"KING!" She yelled.

She glared back at the vampire that had done that to King. Her eyes held the hatred and fire within, something the vampire had not seen before in her. Before the vampire could make his next move, Abigail was already on her feet with a gun in her hand. The vampire gulped but he didn't show any signs of fear at all.

"Boyfriend?" the vampire asked.

Abigail had aimed the gun at the vampire's chest and smirked. She nodded as she stepped closer to him, thus making the vampire retrace his steps.

"Maybe," Abigail said.

She pulled the trigger and even before the vampire had a chance, he screamed and collapsed into a pile of dust. Abigail panted as she quickly put her gun away. Her eyes wandered over towards King and then her feet responded, getting the clue, she ran over towards him as fast as she could. Upon reaching him, she dropped to her knees and rolled him onto his back. The stake had been sticking out of his chest right where his heart was. Abigail bit back tears and pulled the stake from King's chest. King's eyes opened widely. He parted his lips and screamed in terrible pain.

"FUCKING HELL!" King yelled.

Abigail ran her eyes over King's body. The only wound she could detect was the one in his chest. She placed her hand there for pressure and to suppress the bleeding by as much as possible. She looked into his brown eyes and smiled. Where her hand had been placed, she was able to feel the pulsation of his heart, which had told her that the stake missed it; thank god.

"You're lucky King. The stake missed your heart. I'll get you back to the base, Summerfield can patch you up, and you should be fine," she said.

"Peachy…" King said in a low whisper.

Abigail rose to her feet, taking King with her and allowing him to lean on her. She had placed her other arm around King's waist, thus helping to support him. She pushed her way through the place, eventually getting herself to the door. She pushed it open and held it open with her left foot. Abigail glanced towards King. He was pale, his face was drawn, his eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving. She grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse. Very faint. King's breathing was labored.

"If you wanted to hold my hand then all you had to do was ask…" King said, trying to make the situation lightly.

"Don't dare fucking die on me damnit," Abigail said to him as she loaded him into the front passenger seat of the Hummer.

"Die, dear Abigail. That is the last thing I shall do."

Abigail grinned. She climbed into the driver's seat and started up the car. She pulled away from the edge of the sidewalk and pressed hard on the gas, roaring down the road. She couldn't give a shit about any traffic laws at the moment. King felt tired and leaned back against the seat as Abigail drove. Blackness closed in around him and he finally gave out. King passed out but his body kept fighting to stay alive. The question was, would he make it?


End file.
